Hack into My Heart
by CatPhones
Summary: Miku accidentally broke Kaito's laptop. She anticipated for him to ask her for compensation money but nope, that wasn't the case. Instead, Kaito asked her to help him out with his job...as a hacker? Our teal girl didn't want anything to do with those kind of shady stuff but how could she reject when Kaito practically had a leash on her? Mainly, in the form of blackmail.


**Setting is in school. Both Kaito and Miku are students. Enjoy~**

**-Edit-**

**Oh wow, thanks for the reviews ;w; Though I guess everybody should know that I'm a turtle-snail hybrid when it comes to updating orz Saying it in a more understandable way, I'm terribly slow! And by slow, I mean uber slow! Dx You see, arranging words is a hard task for me, not to mention that humor's not my forte orz (So why did you make it in the first place?)**

**So I guess what I wanna say is that, please be patient with me... I just returned to FFn as a writer after being a one year old lurker DX**

**And about the emoticon, I'll edit right away xD Thanks for pointing that out.**

* * *

**Miku's POV**

**Crash!**

Oh. My. God! What have I done! Just so you know, I am not freaking because I'm scared. This guy could never, for his life, hit me or hurt me. I mean, he doesn't do sports and whenever I see him, his either on his laptop or iPhone. Of course, the total opposite of moi who's a pro in martial arts.

So what's the deal then?

The deal is I'm absolutely positively sure he'll _ask_ me for some kind of compensation. In short, money...which I don't have. I can always try threatening him, but what if he blabs to the police? I don't want to spend the rest of my youthful life behind bars!

"GAAAAH!"

"Can you not scream! I'm currently pretty miffed already thanks to you."

See? See? **Miffed**. A word used only by snotty rich bastards around the world!

"Can't you at least apologize!"

Ah, the almighty king is asking me, the lowly peasant, for an apology. Should I consider bowing down too? Maybe that way, he'll cut my debt short. Though, that is a highly unlikely scenario as, woe is me, my king has the heart of stone...

"Ahem! Earth to Hatsune Miku?"

Eeh, he just have to interrupt my monologue. But then again, joking aside, I do owe him a sorry so...

"Sorry for killing your Macbook."

"Much better."

Now this is odd. He's smiling? I thought he value his gadgets more than that. Though I guess this scenario isn't so bad. This way, he won't ask me to pay up right? Afterall, commiting a murder isn't on top of my to do list.

"Umm.. Well, I'll be going now."

"...I didn't say anything about letting you off the hook did I?"

Oh man, I should have known better. Here comes Lord Shion Kaito's infamous craptastic bargains. 99.9% guaranteed that you'll end up on the loosing side, but I can always hope on the 0.1% left right? It's still better than nothing...

"So, let's have a little chat Hatsune Miku."

Seriously! His smile is creeping me out.

"Do you know what was there in my laptop?"

Oh man. No way. Is there, no, **was** there some kind of important data in there? I mean if that's the case, not even money can solve this! W-Will I go to prison no matter how this talk turns out? H-How'll I explain this to my parents? They'll surely be disappointed in me! A-And what about my future? I can't become a world-known singer by going into jail! At the age of 16 no less!

"Um..no?"

Kaito, please. Just out with it and stop with the unecessary questioning! Don't you realize how uncomfortable you're making me feel? My future as an idol is at stake here! Can't you at least be considerate just this once?

"Alright. I'll enlighten you then."

Very much appreciated.

"I'm a hacker who was working on his job 30 minutes ago when his sorry Macbook got karate-chopped by a rampaging gorilla. With the laptop gone, he can't finish his job. Pop quiz. Now, who's responsible?"

"I'm not very happy that you called me a gorilla."

"Heh. You actually caught on?"

Oh what the- This guy's unbelievable! What does he take me for? I may not be that smart but I know an insult when I hear one! If I'm not the in the wrong but the wronged, I must have punched his face in already!

"W-Whatever! So I'm responsible, then what!"

Did his smile just got wider? I have a bad feeling about where this is going...

...

Wait. What did he say? H-He's a hacker? I-Isn't that, like, illegal? What **kind** of job was he doing on that laptop anyway? What if someone finds out? Won't he go to-

Hey, that's right! If I talk to someone about this...

"Don't even think about it Miku. That is, unless you want the whole world to know about your..._secret_."

"Secret? What secret? I don't have a-"

* * *

**Normal POV**

Miku's eyes widen into saucers as Kaito pulled on her wrist. In mere seconds, their lips collided in an unsurprisingly rough way. There was no saliva nor tongue involved. If anything, it was nothing more but the meeting of two lips. Definitely not something you can call a kiss.

With a resounding click from Kaito's cellphone, the two parted.

"Now you have a secret." The bluenatte smiled as he showed the teal girl his cellphone screen. In it was a picture that made Miku blushed redder than a tomato. Th-That was her first!

"Now you'll have to help me. With my Macbook gone, I can't finish my job. At least, not the modern way." Kaito gave Miku a look that indicated that he was still angry. Not that the girl didn't have a reason to be too at the time. Kaito didn't give her any time to protest though as he continued...

"That is why we must proceed with this old school. That's where you come in. Tomorrow night, you'll be breaking into this school with me to steal the Chemistry exam papers, got that?"

The poor tealatte could only nod her head slowly, clearly not comprehending a word. It seems that all Kaito needed was her agreement on the matter though as he did not question her anymore than that. With a smug smile, he patted Miku's head and went out the door saying...

"Don't run away now. Tomorrow's our first mission as partners."

* * *

**Reviews are loved =D**


End file.
